Fall to New Life
by JustLuck
Summary: He prevented the Fall, but the fall of mankind still happened by man's own hand. He has been awakened in a new and unfamiliar world, yet he is unaware of how familiar it actually was. (Place holder name and summary. Genre's may be applied at a later date.)
1. Fall

**To celebrate the new year I bring to you the third place winner of the poll, XC2 x P3.**

**I see that on the original box art for P3 and P3FES have the SMT moniker so I'm considering featuring an SMT character outside of Persona 3. If anyone ask, Dante is not off the table, but is highly unlikely for him to get in because he is a Capcom character and whatever I actually know about him only comes from Marvel vs Capcom games.**

**Regarding the other poll winners, don't expect anything except your own disappoint with RWBY x FE (sounding like a broken record). For TWEWY x RWBY I have to come with an area map and music playlist along with the story. That will be a lot harder compared to it's counterpart story P5 x TWEWY where I can easily cut and paste Shibuya with new additions and easily come up with a playlist mostly only using music from the entire Persona series. That only leaves the story and characters.**

**Other announcements: Go read the webtoon 'Unordinary.' That should give writers some ideas or get them think about similarities to shows My Hero Academia. I even saw a what if series of videos online.**

**With that out of the way... This is a compiled work of fiction comprised of other works of fiction. Any characters, storylines, and concepts depicted that have any similarity to persons living or dead, characters from other fanfics, and other real world principles are purely coincidental... until you say this was planned and not a coincidence.**

* * *

**January 31, 2010**

(Play Persona 3 Movie 4 - Winter of Rebirth: Burn My Dread -Last Battle-)

Defeating the Nyx Avater only got rid of a guardian. Defeating Nyx was the next step to prevent the Fall, but only he could ascended to her plane of existance to do so.

Makoto Yuki, a member and field leader of S.E.E.S gently floated to what was supposedly ground level on this plane and witness Nyx's true form. While he was gazing at Nyx, the diety attacked first by launching a blazing ball chaotic energy known as Death. Yuki took the full force of the attack. Instead of it killing him in one shot, he withstood the attack and feel to his knees. He struggled to get up.

While Yuki is confronting Nyx, he is also experiencing the Velvet Room in his mind. "Even if you're all alone, you're not lonely by any means."Elizabeth said. "Can you hear their voices?"

Yuki then started hearing the voices of his allies, starting with Ken. "_Mr. Yuki! Don't let it end like this, ok?_"

Akihiko's voice was next. "_Yuki! No matter what happens, you and the rest of us are one!_"

Those supporting voices gave Yuki enough strenght to barely stand up, gritting his teeth.

In response, Nyx shot another Death at the human before her. The blast connected, but this time Yuki had braced himself for the attack. the force and light from the blast force Yuki to shield his face while his headphones were being blown back.

From the mental connection to the Velvet Room, Igor spoke. "By itself, each one is a miniscule power. But, without a doubt, they're all directed towards you. Have they reached you, I wonder?" Yuki heard as he to recover hus breath from taking a second hit.

Mitsuru's voice rang in his head. "_Please, give Yuki our strength! The strength to stand up to the Fall_!"

Yukari's vpice followed up. "_Yuki! If you don't come back, I'll never forgive you!_"

Yuki had now gained enough strength back to walk forward to face Nyx even if his eyes expressed that he was tired. He didn't try to brace himself for another shot of Death. He took the shot without worry.

Then he heard Fuuka's voice. "_Please, give him our strength... Our hopes to Yuki!_"

Junpei's different, yet still encouraging words followed up. "_Don't be the only one looking cool! I'm coming right now, so hold up!_"

Yuki let out a breath and then smiled. He also managed to hear the silent voice of the deceased member of S.E.E.S. That made Yuki's hand twitch, yet he did nothing but stood in place as he waited to take yet another shot of Death from Nyx.

Koromaru barked.

"_You remember our promise, don't you? Promise me, promise you'll come back!_" Said the voice of his robotic, yet human-like ally, Aigis.

After he heard the desperate prayers of his allies to prevent the Fall and return alive, he then heard of of the voice of the people he spent time with for mutual and personal growth. His fellow students at Gekkoukan High, the old bookstore couple, his teacher, the child at the playground, the TV host and businessman, the monk, his rival school athlete, and the dying writer.

The shot he waited to take struck him, yet he remained standing. Withing the blaze of the gaint ball of death Yuki was able to see a particular tarot card he never seen spinning down infront of him. The face of the card shine bright, blocking its own image.

Igor then relayed the information about that which he also never expected to see. "For both myself and you, this is the last power. The power that started it all, as well as the power that will end it all." The card stopped spinning and revealed its true face. "What you've aquired is the power of the Universe. Literally, space itself." Igor now shifted his gaze to his guest. "By now, any realization is not a miracle to you."

The Velvet Room residents could sense the conclusion of their guest's journey. "We will soon reach the top floor." Elizabeth said.

One the elevator-like Velvet Room reached the top floor the gate behind Igor and Elizabeth started to open up.

"Your contract has now been fulfilled. My job is now over." The gate was now fully open. "You were the best guest I ever had." Igor said as he and Elizabeth faded into a white light since their service are no longer needed.

Now that he was at full strength and attained the Universe Arcana, Yuki was able to do the one thing he could to deal with Nyx now that he found his answer to life. Within the aftermath of a blazing ball of Death he took with no damage he raised his hand into the air, pointing at Nyx. With new found power, Yuki engulfed himself and Nyx in a white light.

That light require his life in order to use. It granted him the ability to seal Nyx using himself. Of course he had to make sure that his body did return to his friends, so he left just enough live and power to do so, but that meant just giving them a husk of himself, a walking corpse that will inevitably pass away.

(OST end)

* * *

Within huge asteriod, a huge monolith was glowing. It's as if it was reacting to something. It was reacting and that reaction was a recording. It was recording something, yet it was being interferred with an outside force.

That opposing force... was coming from the same object of interest it was recording.

* * *

(Play Persona 3: Poem for Everyone's Souls)

The guest of the Velvet Room was now gone and his contract was finished.

Elizabeth had fetched the velvet ink stamps and an organized, self-updating folder of contracts for Igor who then marked the recorded contract with the former guest. The contract had the former guest's signiture as well as a stamp from when the contract first formed. The stamp that Igor had just placed marked the end of a completed contract.

Igor stored the record. According to the self-updating folder, he had to wait for the next eventual guest to come along with a shift in the Velvet Room's structure for exactly two months, then a year, and then another six years. However, time doesn't exactly floow normally in the Velvet Room, if it flows at all. It's a place that exist between dreams and reality, mind and matter. These contract can start very soon.

What surprised him and Elizabeth was a blue flash in the folder. Something had been updated in the back of the folder.

Igor took a look a look. According to the other residents of the Velevt Room his expression never changes so they had to learn to tell what exactly Igor was feeling. Right now, Elizabeth could see that her master was interested with the new entry.

"Very interest. Perhaps we should have a drink for this occasion." Igor said before he snapped his fingers. "Elizabeth."

"Yes."

"Do pour yourself a glass too."

(OST end)

* * *

**Almost made the mistake of posting this as a Persona and RWBY crossover.**


	2. Discovery

**This could have been done better had it been done in more chapters, but I believe it was better to blow by some of the more boring exposition this way. Especially, since I was forced to do several online searches and, if possible, do a bit of alteration just to get some boring exposition out of the way. Think of this entire chapter like the intro text you see in beginning of a Star Wars film if thinking like that helps you get though it. The fact that I say that means that I didn't care for this particular chapter for doing things before Alrest even existed.**

**Expect_ at least_ one more chapter for pre-XC2 content. If you're wondering if I'm gonna cover the events of Torna, my answer is that I would just watch some of the cutscenes that could be the most relevant to this story and see if I can fit it in. However, Torna is not the focus of this story.**

**I did consider changing the name of a character, but then decided it was better to use two related names separate. Also found out that the origin of the name Klaus comes from Germany and it means 'victorious people' or a person for one individual. Always thought it was an English name because of the English voice acting in XC1. Now I'm gonna think that Klaus is half Englishman and half German for his heritage, but his lineage will hardly matter.**

* * *

On the beginning of May 2010, a meteorite landed on the African country of Lybia. The representative of Lybia who is the current president of the United Nations had the country's military excavate and transport the huge rock to a government facility in Lybia.

Within the facility an unidentified engery source was detected and it was coming from the recovered meteorite. The Lybian executive gave the orde to excavate whatever was inside the giant piece of rock. After about an hour and a half a huge green cross shaped monolith was recovered, but it wasn't without casualties. When the monolith was struck while being excavated it released a strong shockwave of energy which not only blew back the excavators, but caused a few death via head trauma. This urged the excavators and researchers to proceed with caution. It also brought up the though if this monolith would be some kind of alien device or a weapon with the reaction it gave off.

The huge green monolith wasn't the only thing hidden within the meteorite. There were four more crystals that were the same shape as the large monolith, but the size was scaled down heavily so they can fit in one's hand and they were of different colors. Azure blue, emerald green, purple,and... grey. The last at first sight seemed different from the others as if it was dead, but with the faintest signs of life. Without proper research that only remains as speculation.

Since the monolith and the crystals were found in the same object and look similar, they are expected to have similar powers, but on different scales considering the energy readings and what happened during the excavation progress.

Seeing as this wouldn't be able to be held as a national secret, the Lybian representative called for a U.N assembly regarding the alien objects. The assembly lasted for four hours and the verdict was that the monolith and crystals will be studied. However, it we pointed out that Lybia did not have access to proper resources for the now international study the possible locations to relocate the research subjects would be the United States, England, Germany, France, Spain, and Japan. The United States and England did have better resources and security compared to the other candidates. England was ultimately decided on.

The monolith were safely secure and ready for transport. There was a bit of doubt if plane transportation with the current models would work due to the size of the monolith, but it was found that the C-130J model of the Hercules series was able to so. That particular plane was also accompanied by a aircraft military escort by both the sending and recieving countries.

Once the transport reached an English military base, the cargo was diectly moved to the research facilities. That is where these alien relics got their official designation. The huge monolith was known as the Conduit, the azure blue crystal was Ontos, the purple crystal was Logos, the emerald green crystal was Pneuma, and the grey crystal that was deemed dead ot at least barely active was Ethos.

The Conduit became the first test subject. Various test were perform over the course of six months. None but one yeild some type of reaction. The reaction was from a similar result of when the Conduit was excavated. Equipment failure, facility experiencing a blackout, and the death of some researchers. With this being the second recorded instance of a negative reaction from the Conduit. That suspended all experiment that would be done on the Conduit until further notice.

The focus of the research then shifted to the four crystals that were found with the Conduit. The only hypothesis that could be drawn about the crystals before any experiments were done were that they all may have a similar, yet down-scaled power compared to the Conduit which the researchers knew that they haven't scratched the surface of and that they may have been been created or spawned from the Conduit. It was unknown how, but the researchers plan to find out with more controlled experiments with the crystals.

Over the course of nearly two months with each individual crystal, only a few things were found. The crystals can be used a power source for various things that were used during testing and could potentially be used as universal power source. However, the energy output of the crystals could noy be measured with current technology. Even if the power emitted could be properly recorded, that barely scratches the surface of the true potential of the crystals. Regarding the status of being a potential universal energy source, the only crystal that showed no results was Ethos, but that didn't cause a drop in interest with that particular crystal.

Three years later technology had evolved and that evolution lead to a more proper outfitting for the crystals. More power can be drawn out from the crystals with the exception of Ethos. It was also found that the crystals, including Ethos, were able to store data. Data about life on Earth from both past and present and the crystals were still seemed to be recording. That raised interest in the crystals and what could potentially be found when research shifts back to the Conduit.

A specialized single core processor was only able to do and reveal so much about the crystals so a dual core processors was made shortly after with different combinations of crystals. Any combination with Ethos didn't yield any results. Excluding Ethos, any combination of two crystals yielded more impressive results and dangerous results. Spatial distortions opened up which seemed to connect from the lab to some random places in Europe with a few having a vacuum effect taking the scientist and beams of energy shot out causing considerable damage.

What was even more curious was how Ethos reacted when a combination of the other crystals were used even if it wasn't being tested. Ethos flashed midnight blue for a moment when Ontos and Pneuma were being test on and then it flashed a sickly green when Ontos and Logos were being tested on. Maybe the mystery of Ethos could be uncovered until a trinity core processor or quad core processor ar developed, but thats only in the future.

Testing was postponed until the missing scientist were found dead or alive, but new information was documented regarding the potential of the crystals being weaponized which can lead to a side project in the future.

Since the current location and any other facilities were at risk of recieving damage even from the cyrstals it was decided to progress the experiments away from Earth's surface, in space. That was going to be a long term project taking somewhere between 25 to 35 years giving some time to advance technology to better control the crystals, maintain the conduit, and proceed with other projects such as weaponizing the energy provided by the crystals. This was just a reduced time frame since it was discovered that spatial distortions were possible with the crystals.

During the construction process there have been attacks from a third party organization. The name of the organization was revealed to be Saviorite after the second attack when constuction and development had been ongoing for 8 years. It was assumed that they may have been after the Conduit and the crystals, but how they gained knowledge of it was unknown until the third attack happened which left casualties for England's military 4 years later. Turns out that there were a few moles with in the U.N and data regarding the profect was stealthily hacked almost a year ago.

The moles were treated as international criminals and were dealt with as soon as possible using evidence from a captured Saviorite agent provided by another function recently discovered by the crystals, mental link.

There was another attack 4 years later, but this time the goal of the Saviorites were a bit different. They wanted the prototype weapons that were developed during the lengthy construction of the new space facility. There tactics and newfound manpower were enough to overcome Englands military power and obtain more than half of the prototype weapons. It was now feared how the Savorites would refine the weapons once they study them and how that source could be replicated to a certain extent without the source.

There had been a pause in the Saviorite attacks after the weaponry was stolen. That left the the remaining years of the project to be completed in peace. Over the years, death by warfare or natural causes in the latter half of the project's development did take its toll. New help in terms of military power and researchers was sought from country, foreign allies, and individuals who show exceptional talents.

One of those talented individuals were selected by the current head of research who will pass away before the project would be completed in the estimated time frame given at the start. The selected candidate had many achievements, but those achievements didn't seem to satisfy him. Maybe this project could be what the selected candidate needs to satisfy himself.

* * *

***Attempting to counting***

**I think I just made at least 20 years go by so I should be in the 2030's... maybe.**


	3. Recruited or Drafted

**Just to get this off quick, I was indifferent to Byleth getting in Smash and I barely played his/her game before the announcement. I was going to happen so I preferred it to be soon rather than later. Felt like a combination of weapon master Link with Belmont-like range and Ganondorf movement + power. Liked it so she could be my secondary.**

**This chapter was supposed to feature both the Xeno side and Persona side, but got a bit long so I cut it in half. I didn't had the Persona side completely figured out anyway. I tried to give a meaningful name to Klaus because I was asked for my opinion on a potential name for an upcoming child, so now Klaus' name would mean 'the victorious man who opened the gate' or something like that.**

**You may notice an OC in this chapter. Let it be known that I don't own this OC, at least not 100%. I'm doing the Persona version of this character and it will be the first appearance with a finalized design. The other version of this character has been seen, but without a finalized design.**

**I'm feeling pressure when it comes to this story. It's the first crossover for XC2 and any Persona title, but more than that it's the first crossover between the Xeno series and Persona series as a main story and not a side story like the ones with Xenosaga. On top of that I'm starting with a somewhat original story arc which could suck, but I'm doing it to the best of my abilities. It's a learning experience.**

**SMT being represented in this story is a bit more likely in the form of character cameos and maybe bosses. SMT characters as Blade is still up in the air and conflicts with my want for Persona characters as Blades which only a handful could work (4 - 6 characters). A poll is ready with this chapter in regards to this matter. I feel as though SMT BS would somehow get in anyway.**

* * *

**March 14, 2030**

**10:30 A.M GMT**

Two highly regarded scientist shared an office in prestigous science institution, Klaus Yates and Walter Grimwald.

Klaus is considered to be prodigy ever since his youth. A 29 year old man with shoulder length brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue dress shirt with vertical white stripes that only had the top button undone, a loosen neck tie, brown pants, a belt, black shoes and a labcoat. He had a few certificates in different scientific fields as well as his graduation certificate that he managed to earn at the young age of 22 compared to most other people. About a year later, he was hired by the institution he works for today. During his time there it seemed like he was getting bored at a certain rate despite his achievements and progression he made for humanity's sake.

Walter is considered a hardworker rather than a prodigy like Klaus. He is a 32 year old man with unkempt black hair and small stubble. His eye color was yellow due to a genetic mutation and there were bags under his eyes which were visible a at most twice a month due to his lack of sleep, but he isn't exactly diagnosed with insomnia. He wore a solid velvet blue dress shirt with the top button undone, no tie because he was either too tired or lazy to put one on, a lab coat like Klaus, glasses suitable for both home and lab use, black pants, and black shoes. He used to be considered the best until Klaus came into the picture. Walter doesn't like Klaus, but he doesn't exactly hate him either, or at least not as much he used to, which allows him to be able to work with the man thanks to third person from overseas.

Whenever the two would work together on some projects they would achieve the similar end results due to the difference in their methods. Compromises almost never happen so whoever's methods proved superior would advance the progression of mankind. Klaus' methods were chosen 65% of the time over Walter's.

Klaus was finishing up his review on someone's analysis for a project that hardly concerned him. "Finally done."

Walter was leaning back in his chair, resting his eyes. "Couldn't you have taken a little longer?"

"I'd perfer to have as much free time as possible. I knew that you were gonna fall asleep because of your personal research so you pushed it on me. You know that being a workaholic isn't good for your health."

"You don't actually do anything during free time. I'd say that the time you spent working is your free time."

Klaus didn't respond.

Walter now sat in an upright position. "Maybe you were just born to early which could be why you don't feel satisfaction in your work." He said as adjusted the position of his glasses with two fingers from his left hand.

"...Maybe." Klaus responded.

The office door opened revealing a 28 year old woman with long light blue hair and grey eyes. She was wearing the same lab coat like the men iun the room, a purple suit that showed the figure of her modest sized bust with a matching business skirt, a black choker, and black slip on shoes. She was carring two mugs, one containing tea and the other containing black coffee for Klaus and Walter respectively. Her name was Galea Ashford.

"Thank you." The men said.

"It would be a shame to no longer have you around." Klaus said.

"Indeed. At least your being here made it more bearable to be around Klaus. Aside from that, you proved to be very capable." Walter said while throwing the lightest verbal jab he could give to Klaus.

Galea was only in England for an abroad work-study program for three years and she was set to study under both Klaus and Walter. Outside of that program she did take her time to change the relationship between her mentors and was successful to some extent. She is set to return to America in two days.

"I think you two could manage better now even when I'm gone. Your friends now." Galea said.

"The term 'friends' may be stressing our current relationship. It's more like we can tolerate each other better." Walter corrected.

"I'm pretty sure that only applies to you since you made it obvious that you don't particularly like me."

Walter decided to let Klaus' comment slide. "Anyways, I'll give you a ride so you can catch your flight."

"Thank you." Galea nodded. "Oh, inform your wife befoer you do. We wouldn't hant to deal with another misunderstanding."

Klaus managed to not react while Walter remembered how his wife reacted when he was staying at his work place rather than home and the one time she went to see him when he was off somewhere else, she found him having lunch with Galea. Galea and Walter did manage to salvage that situation by explaining thier specific relationship and what Galea was doing to get Klaus and Walter on somewhat decent terms.

Both Klaus and Walter recieved a call at the same time on their PC's from the same source. Only one of them need to answer.

Klaus answered the call which reveal someone else affiliated with the institution they are at. "Yes?"

"Klaus, are Walter and Galea with you?" The fellow scientist asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"A few U.N officials wish to see you three and are heading up right now. Expect them in a couple of minutes." The call ended abruptly.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Galea asked.

Walter adopted a thing pose with two finger on his head. After a little bit of thinking he looked out the window to see that a tower in the far distance. "Maybe..." He then decided to think up on other possible answers, but he didn't have enough time since the visiting officials just entered the office. There were two of them. One was a guard while the other was a representative.

"Perfect, all three of you are in one area. I am James Dean, a U.N representative. I have come to inform you that you three have been requested to join Project Gate."

"Project Gate?" The three scientist said.

"Do you see that tower in the distance." The U.N representative pointed at the tower beyond the window?. "That is associated with Project Gate."

"What is project Gate?" Walter asked.

"Classified."

"Of course it is." Walter scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't partake in anything I have little to no information about." Walter refused and tried to walk out the door. When he passed by the two visiting men he heard something hit the floor near his feet. Before he managed to look down whatever hit the floor activated and bounded Walter from moving. "Wh-what the hell?! I can't move." He looked down and saw etheral green chains binding his feet, rooting him the spot he was standing at. "What is this?" He noticed some kind of capsule opened near his feet.

Dean ignored that question for now. "Let me rephrase my previous statement. You will join Project Gate as ordered by the higher ups." His guard then moved to block the doorway. When that happened, the chains on Walter disappered. "So that's the bet it can do after passing first stage testing."

So it wasn't a finished product. "Why exactly do you want the three of us?" Klaus asked.

"The U.N primarily wants you, Dr. Yates, and Dr. Grimwald. You two are necessary, especially Mr. Yates. Ms. Ashford had been considered since she worked under you two, but her profile doesn't come close to her mentors. Whether she comes with us or not is completely up to her." Dean answered.

"Why am I particularly sought after?"

"The man who was the head of research for Project Gate, Dr. Uzuki, passed away. Before he departed he looked up potential candidates to take his place and settled on you. He said that he had his personal reasons. Do you have any idea why?" Dean could make his own conclusion, but did want to hear an answer from the selected candidate.

"...I don't know. I know of him , but I don't personally know him." Klaus isn't sure how Dr. Uzuki has any connection to him, directly or indirectly. They never met, but the deceased doctor's decision must have must have been influenced. It's either an unknown connection or Klaus' profile was just outstanding.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem like your lying. However, I need your decision." The U.N representative said.

Klaus looked at Walter, shifted his attention to the used device on the floor, and then at the guard blocking the doorway. He considered what ever training the guard received and if the U.N people have any more devices similar to what was just used, finished or not. Since they actually didn't hurt Walter that could mean that these men wanted to take them into the project with non lethal and non physical methods if possible. It didn't seem like they would let him and his colleagues leave.

"I'll join the project." Klaus answered.

"Good. And you Dr. Grimwald?"

Walter had to admit that the object used to bind him was interesting and there could be more objects like that, but that would he would have to join aproject he knows nothing of until he joins and working under Klaus. Walter may be more accepting of Klaus now, but he still contains a certain amount of bitterness towards the younger prodigy. Accepting the offer would mean working under Klaus and rejecting the offer mean that he would constantly be pestered by the U.N until he accepted, but he doesn't exactly know how far the U.N would go to get him to join the project. Their methods be different from what happened today if they have access to more unknown equipment.

"...I refuse." Walter denied.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. "I see. How unfortunate." Dean focused his gaze at Walter. "I would be easier had you just accepted the request to be a part of the project. We could just keep bringing this up until you accepted, but we need you now rather than later. So we have a more drastic method that don't particularly like using, but it can affect you." Dean clicked on something in his pocket.

Something popped up on Walter's PC. "Go ahead and look."

Walter took a look at his PC and found something he didn't expect. It was a few certain sites that he specifically visited a decade ago. There were sites for kidnapping, sabotage, murder, framing using false evidence and real evidence, and false documentation that can be confused with official documentation if provided the correct information. There were plenty more convicting sites on the Deep Web and gaining access to the Deep Web has been stated as criminal offense in 2020 that could net someone soime time prison. Extended prison time can vary depending on what kind of transaction was made on the Deep Web with cryptocurrency.

"Do you know what that is?" Dean asked Walter who stayed silent. "I'll take your silence as a yes. You may have your reasons on why you accessed the Deep Web, but you knew that accessing it was a crime. Count yourself lucky that you did nothing more than view the contents in this underground directory. Your sentence will be light, but can be overlooked if you accept the position." Dean offed the deal to Walter.

If only a few more years passed then Walter would have been in the clear. He can't be convicted of a crime if a certain amount of time has passed and and he wasn't linked to the crime. Not only would this be on his permanent record and affect his social status, but this will affect his relationship with his immediate family. Accepting the criminal sentence could lead his wife to potentially leaving him and taking custody of his 4 year old son and maybe a portion of his assests in a worst case scenario. Accepting the demand of being a scientist for a confidential international project means he could remains a free man to some extent, but he won't be seeing his family for some time unless an arrangement could be made.

Walter didn't want to lose something important."... I'll accept the position."

"Excellent!" Dean was pleased. He turned his attention to the final considered for the project. "Compared to the other two, you have more freedom with your choice. You can join or you can leave." Once Dean finished his sentence the gaurd moved away from the door. There was no visible sign the the guard was going to do anything else.

"This seems dangerous. If a recall from what was allowed to be said on news networks that did feature that tower, there have been several terrorist attacks with a pattern over the years. Whatever this project of yours entails means putting us in potential danger." Galea said.

"You are correct, but the terrorist attacks aren't the only threat. This hasn't been published here or in most other places in the world, but the project itself has been a threat before it became an international issue. Since it was first discovered." Dean responded while giving a bit of extra information.

"Then why continue it if the project itself proved to be dangerous?"

"To progress humanity to it's next stage." Dean promptly answered.

"Humanity's next evolution?" Klaus asked.

"Yes and that could be a reason behind the attacks, to maintain the status quo."

"It's only natural for people to not accept change just like how some people are able to welcome it, willingly or not." Walter said.

Galea was unsure of what choice to make for a bit until she came to her decision. "I'll join. If I recall, there was also a mention of a particular hacking incident on the news and that means information was stolen."

"And you believe that we had information about you three and other potential candidates to be apart of this project for quite some time?" Dean started to consider what to say depending on what was said. Should he be truthful or be misleading?

"I don't know if another hacking incident had occured and wasn't made public with in recent time. There could be untold danger laid upon us."

There was a second hacking attempt, but it wasn't made public knowledge and attempted failed due to the U.N paying more attention and having a stronger security system compared to last time. The failed hacking attempt worked against the Saviorites by having the location of one of their smaller hideouts, particularly the one that the cyber attack came from, and lead to an investigation of the site.

The investgation did yield some information such as the development of stolen equipment from the project and the location of an important base which was determined to relocate to an unset destination which could mean that base wasn't a major home base, but the old site is worth investgating. The hacker was never found. When the investagion was finished the site fell victim to an explosion meant to eliminate the investigators, but they survived due to experimental equipment. While there were no fatalities, there were some serious injuries that may leave some permanent damage. That scene was covered up just a public bomb threat.

"... There was a another hacking incident." Dean revealed, thinking he could use covered, yet truthful as a bluff to see if Galea would accept. If not then she is free to go.

It didn't seem like the U.N representative was lying, but that knowledge was never made known. A cover up? Possibly. If a hacking attempt happened once then it could happen again. If security wasn't strengthed enough or not strengthened at all then who knows what was at stake or who was vunerable.

Dean can see that Galea is drawing her own conclusions and coming closer to an answer. If looked like she was going to reaise some questions then it would be more likely that she would reject her optional summon.

"I accept the position." Galea said, gaining a minor level of surprise from Dean.

"I see." Dean pulled out three cards from his pocket, all of them containing the same information. "I would like the three of you to gather at this spot three days from now. Here you will be picked up by an escort team and head towards the tower. Only pack the essentials since you will be staying on site for quite some time. Thank you for your time and have a nice day." Dean and his guard left the room and then seen leaving the premise of the institution with a few inconspicuous vehicles in the security footage being featured on Walter's computer courtesy of Walter himself. The vehicles left the area in different directions, but then they united into one unit once they were out of sight.

Galea sighed. "Looks like I have to cancel my flight back home."

Klaus sat down at his desk. "While there may have been some inconveniences I'm sure that you would still be fine if you refused. You could been been put under protective surveillance and use what we've taught you for your own protection."

"You have proven to be an exceptional student and scientist, but there are times where you failed to ask the important questions on the spot. In this case, you should have questioned the second hacking. Why was it covered up? What information was lost or compromised. If everything or anything was protected then what was learned from the hackers?" Walter lectured his student.

"Do you really think that she would have gotten any answers?" Klaus doubted this line off questioning. Sure, they were important, but no answers would be given unless they got involved with barely any information. Those questions could have been just as meaningless just as they were meaningful.

"I beleive it's better asks those questions. It true that we wouldn't get any awnsers, at least for now. That can change later."

"This may be for the best. At least we can stay together and I can make sure you two can maintain a stable relationship." Galea smiled after the second part.

"Please, we are grown men. We can make things work without killing each other." Walter meant that in both senses.

"At least one of can. Not too sure about Grimm and his activity." Klaus threw out a verbal jab at Walter with the revelation of his illegal activity.

With one hand on his hip and the other hand pinching the bridge of his nose, Walter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He counted himself lucky that his illegal activity didn't go further and the acceptance of a new position would prevent a crimnal record being written in his profile. He's not fond of the idea of not seeing his wife or having kid grow up fatherless for some time because of his exposed activity.

* * *

**You know, I'm surprised that this hasn't happened yet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses x Persona 3 x Persona 4 x Persona 5.**

**Black Eagles = red = P5**

**Blue Lions = blue = P3**

**Golden Deer = yellow = P4**

**The casts of each Persona title replaces the FE characters of each house. Wild Cards don't have to be the house leaders. No cross-recruitment allowed between houses so don't expect characters like Junpei and Ryuji as members of the same house. Extra characters like Labrys who are from sequels/spin-offs are not associated with a house and can be recruited. Velvet Room attendants are optional.**

**Another surprise is that no one made a fanfic based on a fake leak that made it look like a Castlevania-like FE game was being made. I found out about this around the time of this upload and I think it could work.**

**Consider these a writing challenges issued by me. I know for a fact that I'm not able to do this.**

**I think everyone is able to see my new tier list in the link on my profile and the next upload would finish the prologues for the reading. Now I'm gonna wait to see if Castlevania Warriors gets announced or Xeno Warriors. I'd prefer the first one over the second one.**


End file.
